Love Twist! An Unexpected Encounter (AwesomeAuthor13 Edition!)
by AwesomeAuthor13
Summary: I challenged XShinkuKikinX, who is another awesome author like me! Cole and Jay never going to stop their argument between who would go out with Nya. Jay then invented a time machine that he wanted to go back in time to prevent Nya stepping into match machine. Until he set off a wrong time zone exactly Nya arrive. He and Nya got sucked in. An unexpected occur will change forever.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! No, I didn't steal this story idea, actually I challenged _ XShinkuKikinX _to do it! We are doing a who wrote it better! The readers decide who wrote it better in the end! They have the same plot and same ending it's just written by two different authors! I hope you enjoy! Check out the other side of the competition on_ XShinkuKikinX's _account!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to anybody who read my first entry, posted the wrong doc.. here's the real chapter! Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Everybody was anxious, there was a cloaked figure that turned their sensei into an electronic cyborg and all they had to figure out the figures identity was a single white scale! There were nindroids on the loose, and even Pixal was having a hard time analyzing the scale! The falcon that held a very important message was still on it's way to Garmadon and Lloyd, and everybody had to hide out in Garmadon's monistary. However, those were not the main reasons that they were anxious, at least at the moment.<p>

Cole and Jay were still fighting over Nya, and it was getting dirty this time! Their insults got more graphic and hatred burned in their eyes. Nobody dared to even say a word as the brothers fought. It didn't seem like either of them had a good reason.

"Cole! She was mine first! Why did you have to come in and ruin our relationship!" Jay screamed as he shoved Cole.

"Relationship!? You just started dating!" Cole shoved him back.

"Well you couldn't treat her the way I do! It's not like you know how to treat a lady right, twinkle toes! You never even had a girlfriend!" Jay continued.

"Yes I have Jay! But I think that you've had one too many girlfriends!"

"You jerk! I had her first! You have no idea what I went through just to ask her out on one date! Let alone survive that date! After that she still loved me, even through I looked like a monster! I WAS A MONSTER COLE, AND SHE STILL LOVED ME!" he screeched as he pinned his brother against the wall. Fear was visible in Cole's eyes. "You are a cold, heartless, idiotic jerk! Who has no respect for human decency, or my life! You don't care about how I feel do you!? I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"

The whole room was silent as Jay let Cole out of his grasp after he glanced at Nya's shocked face. The earth ninja was horrified, did Jay really wish that he was never born? Did he mean that? He sure sounded like he did. Cole held tears back, but it was obvious he was trying to. Jay tried to keep his eyes from meeting his strong brother's gaze. He looked at the ground in shame before letting tears fall out of his own eyes.

Anger still burned brightly in his eyes as he ran out the door as fast as he could. He ran so fast that he left a trail of dust where he ran. So many emotions were rushing through him that he was too confused to do anything other than run. It seemed like the only logical option at the moment.

Nya looked at the somewhat depressed Cole who was deep in thought, then had her own, awful thought... there were still nindriods out there! Jay could be walking into world war three! Ninja vs Nindroids! "This is bad! This is so very bad!" Nya's voice cracked with worry. "Where could he have gone!?"

"Where would he go?" Kai asked. Nya wondered where he would go, if she was Jay, she would go to her happy place, but where was the blue ninja's happy place?

She thought for many more moments,"His home!" he must've gone back to the junkyard, after all it was where he grew up and where many happy memories took place. It was just too bad that now it was a nindroid's playground.

Nya took off to follow Jay, hopefully he was going to be alright.

Meanwhile Jay was running and running was the best way to think for him,'What did I just do!? I acted like the monster I looked like when Nya first kissed me back there. It was when she first realized how much she liked me!... Wait a minute! What if she never realized how much she liked Cole!' Jay smirked at his crazy and insane idea. It was risky, but it was definitely a risk he willing to take.

He ran faster and faster, so he could get to his destination, but for some reason... he felt guilty.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness but I promise that future chapters will be longer! Remember to leave a review on which story you like better so far!<strong>

**more to come...**

**AwesomeAuthor13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for how long it took to update!... homework sucks. Remember to check out things on the other side too! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jay growled,"Stupid Cole, he doesn't know what he's talking about, Nya is mine." He sighed as he finally reached the one place he belonged, home.<p>

Jay walked around in the junk, looking at his inventions, as well as some of his parent's. He smiled at his toolbox and picked it up, just for old time's sake.

He continued wandering around his home, Jay looked at the wings of his glider, he smiled at the moonlight's reflection in the metal of the wings. He remembered when he first tested the glider, when sensei found him... he also remembered using them to escape Wisp and the skullkin when they first found his nunchucks.

The ninja looked at some of his other flying mechanisms, there was a genetically advanced umbrella that he had hoped would fly if he attatched rocket boosters to it. Man was he ever wrong!

* * *

><p><em>"Hey dad!" Jay called,"Check this out!" the boy started up the engine to his rocket boosters, listen to her purr!" the young walker was about to take off when the rocket boosters began to spark and short out, the boy sighed before dropping his umbrella. "I'll never fly."<em>

_"Now, never say never son!" Ed walked over to him,"Who knows who will, and who won't fly one day!"_

_"I do, and it won't be me."_

_"You know son, it's not as bad as you think."_

_"It isn't?"_

_"Of course not!"_

_"How?"_

_"When I was your age, my biggest dream was to be able to create a vehicle that would not only be low on gas and cheap to drive, but it also had to be as powerful as it's creator. It needed to have endless possibilities, just like me, and now..." Ed finished up the final screw in his car and turned on the engine, it came to life as the headlights shined brightly in Jay's face._

_"Now, why don't we take a joyride around town in this? It may not be able to fly, but it's unique! Just like you son." Edd finished, patting the seat next to him as Jay hopped in._

* * *

><p>Jay chuckled at the sour... yet happy memory.<p>

He walked over to his giant toaster, it was a refrigerator that was supposed to heat things, but he couldn't quite figure it out.

Jay still held his toolbox as he continued to wander around. The blue ninja dug through many more failed inventions that made him feel better on the inside, even though they had failed, it didn't mean that he had failed, in fact he didn't fail at all! He didn't fail, he succeeded in his own way!

Jay continued to got through his things until he saw a familiar box-like shape sticking out under some rubble. He picked it up and recognized it almost immediately! It was one his old failed inventions! It was a time machine! He was never able to complete it because he didn't have advanced enough parts, he stared at the red button on the top of the cube, the open panel on the side was opened as well.

Then, he remembered why he ran here in the first place! At fist he wanted to use the machine to go back in time and fight dinosaurs as a child, however he now had more selfish intentions. He was going to send himself back in time and prevent Nya from ever stepping into that perfect match machine! Then, Cole would never show an interest in his Nya!

Jay sighed, too bad he didn't have the right parts to fix it. As he finished his thoughts, his eyes drifted towards a powered down nindroid! Of course! They were extremely technologically advanced! All he needed to do was 'borrow' some parts from a powered down nindroid and finish the invention!

Jay began digging through the nindroid's systems and pulling out the parts that he needed. Meanwhile,"Target locket, blue ninja spotted, scanning... techno blade in possesion, mission- destroy techno blade. Mission instantiate, I need backup." a just powered up nindroid, fresh from the dump watched as others came to life.

Among those who awoke were General Cryptor,"Good job, maybe you're not completely useless, at least not as useless as the mindroid, where ar-"

"I only saw the blue one sir." The other nindroid replied,"I ran a scan, he is alone."

"Can't you do anything right!?" The general continued his rant as nindroid awoke, he slowly stood up and began to stumble around and crash into things. "NO! Don't make noise or we'll get caught!" Cryptor boomed as Jay perked up at the noise. He saw mindroid trip over a pile of garbage, and land in plain sight!

"Our cover is blown! No use in cloaking ourselves anymore!" Cryptor yelled as all of the nindroids appeared around him, seemingly out of thin air!

"Uh oh." Jay said nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Jay is such a doofus, I love him!<strong>

**Remember to leave a review, I love the feedback! Check out XShinkuKikinX's version too!**

**One more thing, I recently saw a comment on the other version, you see, Enthusiasic Ninja Reader, I came up with theidea of the story's plot and conflict, while shinku was going to figure out what goes in which chapters! We wouldn't want to write too much or too litlle and spoil what happens in future chapters because one of us is behind or ahead of the other! At first it was just a story request, that was until I wrote my first fanfic and shiku asked if I wanted to write it myself because she thought I was sucha good writer! (Thx BTW) Anyways, we eventually settled on doing a who wrote it better story! (Just to clarify)**

**Anyways, tell us which chapter you thought was better, and remember to check out XShinkuKikinX's version too!(Again.)**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry! Just a quickie! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Cole was sitting on the couch with his head in between his knees, feeling sorry for himself as he thought about Jay. He glanced over to Kai Zane, and Pixal who were carefully examining the scale, Cole hoped that they could identify it soon. Zane was working as hard as he could with Pixal, but you could tell that Kai was very confused at some of the words that they were saying.<p>

Kai yawned as he stretched,"I think I'll keep watch, I have no idea what your saying anyways." he chuckled as he leaned against the wall. He looked over to the black ninja, who had tears in his eyes.

Cole looked up at the fire ninja, he tried to hide his face from his friend's gaze.

"You okay?" Kai sat down next to his friend.

"Go away." Cole muffled.

"Come on Cole! Talk to me! Is this about Nya?"

"No, actually it's about Jay."

Kai sighed,"Dude, let it go already! Shake it off! And... you're good to go!" Kai yelled, helping the earth ninja stand up.

"Thanks Kai, but I'm not sure if just words alone can get me out of my funk." Cole shrugged.

"I am just really offended by what Jay said to me!" Cole frowned,"He wishes that I was never born!"

"Relax Cole! It's a quarrel between brothers! It'll pass!" Kai chuckled, glancing at Zane who looked weaker. He called his friend over,"Hey Zane, you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine, just feeling a little weak." the nindroid replied. "I did remove half of my heart for Pixal to live on."

"Yea, it was pretty noble dude! I wouldn't be able to do anything like that for a girl."

"Well, I gave up a lot, I cannot perform spinjitzu without her, I just feel different around her. I feel as if we are compatible." Zane replied.

Kai chuckled, before coming upon a revelation, where were Jay and Nya? "I'm gonna go check on the two runaway's they're probably in the nearby woods talking it out or something."

As the fire ninja walked out, Zane's face formed a frown,"What is the matter Zane?" Pixal asked, getting closer to the nindroid.

Zane smiled slightly before answering,"I am just concerned for Sensei Wu... what if there is no way to save him? What if... we fail?"

"We will not fail, we will get Sensei back to normal and you will defeat the Overlord. You need to reboot the system after you find the Overlord and then everything will be back to normal! Also, if it comes to a last resort, you could always try your technoblade! It saved me, who knows what else it can do." Pixal replied.

"I give my trust to you Pixal." Zane smiled happily as the female android mirrored back at him.

However, the moment was ruined when Kai came in, screaming and out of breath,"Cole!" everybody stared at him awkwardly as he caught his breath,"When did you last see Jay leave?"

"Uhh..." Cole trailed off, he was in deep trouble for causing the argument! "It was like thirty minutes ago..." he trailed off, sheepishly.

"COLE!" Kai yelled,"I can't find them anywhere, and whenever I try to call for them they don't answer!"

"I'm sorry! Jay felt sorry for what he said, and Nya decided to go after him!"

Kai grunted,"Come on! Let's go look for them!"

Everybody followed him outside,"Look! Jay's vehicle is still here! He has gotta be around here somewhere!" Cole argued.

"Unless..." Kai trailed off, pointing at a trail of footprints, leading off into the distance. "Come on, there are still nindroids out there!"

"Kai, the analysis of the scale is nearly complete." Pixal gave him a holographic example.

"Jay and Nya are more important! Come on!" He jumped into his own fighter, Pixal hitched a ride with Zane on his Ninja Copter, while Cole jumped into his Mech. They left jay's vehicle there, just in case.

They began to follow the footprints left by their teammate, it had been only five minutes until the radio came on,"Nindroids, up ahead!" Zane's voice warned.

Everybody stopped right where they were, they needed a plan,"I think we waked right into their gathering, we need a plan." Cole explained to his team.

"Well, I say we split up! Some of us stay here and distract the nindroids, while the rest of us help Jay and Nya!" Kai suggested as everybody else agreed.

Cole stayed behind and pounded the nindroids while the others went ahead to find Nya, they had to get their teammates back!

'I hope that they can get to them in time.' Cole thought to himself as he flung a few more nindroids into the ground, he watched as his teammates zoomed off into the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short! Next chapter will be longer! I promise!<strong>

**Check out XShinkuKikinX's version too!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	4. Chapter 4

Jay screamed as a laser was shot at him, he dodged it and flipped behind a pile of junk. He glanced over to his side, the time machine wasn't there! He peeked through the junk to see the machine on the other side, he needed it to escape and to set everything the way it was supposed to be!

Jay looked around once again, he needed to distract the nindroids long enough to get it back before it was destroyed! Jay smirked as his eyes landed on an item heavy enough to take someone out, but not too heavy for him to lift.

Mindroid had recovered from his fall and began shooting at the blue ninja until he was knocked back... by a kitchen sink! "Yes!" Jay shouted as he flipped back to the other side and grabbed the time machine, as well as the disabled nindroid.

Jay shoved the peices into place as he tried to fix the machine. He smiled as he grabbed a pair of tweezers from beside him and fixed a wire before closing up the panel.

More lasers were shot at him as he finished up the final touches on his machine. "Sheesh guys! Come on! A little privacy please! I am trying to work!" JAy laughed in their faces as the nindroids prepared to attack.

"Surrender ninja! In the name of The Overlord!" Cryptor boomed.

"Why would I do that!?" Jay yelled once again as he dodged lasers.

"He will continue to resist general." A nindroid approached him,"We need to attack from all angles." the general nodded as a smirk grew on his face that was hidden under his mask.

Jay had finally finished his machine and pressed the on button, the light on it dimly glowed as Jay smiled, only to look up and find himself surrounded by the robotic ninjas.

Jay gulped as he chuckled nervously,"Uh oh, looks like I have no choice but to sur-" Jay cut himself off as he rammed through the top of the trash pile and toppled down the hill of garbage.

He recovered from the fall quickly and shook his head as he stood up. The teen ran away so he could make sure no nindroids went with him!

Jay could see the entrance, it was so close, yet so far! He turned around to see the nindroids on his tail,"These guys just don't give up!" Jay panted as his feet stomped on top of wet, dead leaves. He quickly tripped and moaned out an 'ouch' as he felt his body being pulled backwards!

Jay let out a yelp as he was forcefully pulled towards the ninja hunting robots! He turned to see his foot with a grapple around it, the young Walker used his technoblade to hack the mechanical wire and disable it.

Jay sighed in relief as his leg was set free, he then took off towards the gate once again. He nearly tripped again once he got to the gate, and with all of the determination and attitude he had left, he pushed the gleaming red button...

A bright, blinding light came over the entire junkyard, it could be seen for miles! The young teen took a deep breath and just let it happen, he held his breath as the light took him away.

The nindroids fled away from the portal, hoping that they would escape the fate of the blue ninja that they were unaware of. General Cryptor was among them.

* * *

><p>Nya ran towards Jay's home, she was almost there when a bright light illuminated the sky. Nya would've thought it was beautiful if the possibility of it being deadly was ruled out.<p>

Nya raced even faster than she knew was possible to the area, she saw no nindroids, only a giant swirling vortex. Nya then gasped when her worst fears were realized...

The nindroids jumped in! Nya didn't know where they came from! They must have been cloaked,"Oh no." was all Nya could utter as she looked art the machine.

She took a deep breath and flipped the switch again, strengthening the collapsing portal's power, she just needed to get through.

'What would Kai think, or Zane, Cole, or even Pixal?' Nya shook her head,'No! This had to be done... for Jay.'

Nya still held her breath as she jumped into the portal, following Jay and the minor class nindroids as the portal closed behind her.

As soon as the vortex closed, the machine exploded! The time machine wasn't the only thing destroyed however, Jay's home was a wreck! Even more than usual! Half of the junk was destroyed and there was ash everywhere...

There was no trace of Jay or Nya, where they went or how they left was unknown...

However a certain General watched from the distance,"What has the Blue Ninja done this time?" Cryptor mused as he searched for his nindroids.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! It's been a while! I am a little behind, but I am catching up! I got big news at the end of this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>JAY'S POV<strong>

_I opened my eyes up to see bright skies and the sun shining brightly. It was nothing like the gloomy sky that the nindroids had caused at the event of the time machine- WAIT! I looked around, everything was so perfect, so fitting..._

_"Am I dead?" I asked aloud to nobody in particular as I was answered by silence._

_I looked around at the never ending field of daisies as I tried to figure out which way was up. I everything I heard, the wind blowing was muffled... I couldn't hear it correctly, it must have been to bright in the place I was in._

_It was odd however, I imagined heaven being more social... am I in hell!? No... hell wouldn't look like this... I continued to ponder my thoughts as I began to thoughtlessly wander through the field until I heard a noise that was completely clear... as if it was a voice was speaking into a microphone. I whipped around and smiled widely,"NYA!"_

_I ran over to embrace her as she said my name, emotionless,"Jay." I nearly stopped, being as puzzled as I was. "I miss you." those words had me sprinting towards her once again as I skidded to a stop as I pulled into a hug._

_"Miss you too Nya, but aren't we-" I was cut off._

_"Jay? Are you okay!?" she pushed me away as I felt tears begin to grow in my eyes._

_"NO! NYA! Don't leave! I need you!" I begged and pleaded as she seemed to begin to drift away._

_"Jay! Please wake up!" she called._

_"But I am awake!" I yelled with confusion as she began to drift even further away._

_"WAKE UP JAY!" the strange Nya yelled sternly. As I got even more confused._

_"How am I supposed to wake up!? I, I don't kn-" I was interrupted by the world around me freezing... and me falling._

_I saw blackness pile around me as suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my cheek as it forced my head to the side... did the universe just... slap me?_

_It was a moment before the same sensation occurred, but this time on my left cheek. I yelped in pain once again as I looked around frantically. "Universe! I am sorry for screwing with your timeline! Please forgive me and let me go back to the daisy field!" I yelled while bowing down towards whatever invisible force I was before._

_"What?" a feminine voice broke through it,"WAKE UP JAY!" then finally, with one final SMACK, I gasped for air as the darkness dispersed._

* * *

><p><strong>NO POV<strong>

"Wake up Jay!" Nya called to the unconscious body laying before her. As it began to stir.

"But I am awake..." Jay mumbled in his sleep.

"WAKE UP JAY!" she shouted as he stirred more... but he still wasn't awake. "Sorry Jay." she mumbled before giving him one hard slap. He winced as he stirred more than before.

Nya slapped him once again, but was surprised when he shouted as loud as he could,"Universe! I am sorry for screwing with your timeline! Please forgive me and let me go back to the daisy field!"... in his sleep.

Nya frowned and delivered one last hard smack as Jay woke up. He looked over to his side at two deactivated nindroids as his head turned back towards the angel in red standing above him.

"N-Nya!? Did you fight those nindroids?"

"No, they are still."

"Why wouldn't they attack?" Jay questioned as he tried to sit up but winced in pain.

"They are deactivated," Nya poked at one,"They should be on with their power source-" Nya paused as her eyes widened.

"What?"

"How far back did you send us!?"

"Back to the beginning of the field trip!" Jay claimed, trying to sit himself up.

"Well apparently not! Since this nindroids power source does not exist!"

"I meant to-"

"But you didn't! Now, where could we possibly be?" Nya hissed at the other teen.

"Well, we landed near four weapons... probably for good reason." Jay claimed as he finally got up, although the still felt a lot of pain.

"Okay... now, let's be careful." Nya told him,"Just act casual."

"C-casual... got it!"

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! Okay, remember to check out shinku's side of the story too, and as always...<strong>

**WAIT! I have big news!**

**The official trailer for EMOF is up on youtube! The channel is skysparks313 and the video is EMOF trailer! the first episode's air date is soon and in the video! Check it out!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


End file.
